


human! sasuke x zombie! naruto zombie apocolypse AU!

by Uno_the_gambling_master



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crazy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, My First Fanfic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uno_the_gambling_master/pseuds/Uno_the_gambling_master
Summary: sasunaru ship. songfic from the zombie song by stephanie mabey





	1. Chapter 1

Our love story could be kinda gory  
Far from boring  
We’d meet a post-apocalypse  
Yeah I’d be slowly walking  
In a group stalking  
You, you’d be the only man alive  
That I could not resist  
Then all of your friends  
They’d try to kill us  
But only because  
They’d be jealous  
That our love is deeper than  
Edward and Bella’s

If I were a zombie  
I’d never eat your brain  
I’d just want your heart  
Yeah, I’d want your heart  
I’d just want your heart  
Yeah oh

If I were a zombie  
I’d never eat your brain  
I’d just want your heart  
Yeah, I’d want your heart  
I’d just want your heart  
Cuz I want ya

You’d be hiding in  
A second floor apartment  
Knocking all the stairs down  
To save your life  
From the undead  
Double-barrel shotgun  
Taking out the slow ones  
Then you’d see the passion  
Burning in my eye  
And I’d keep my head  
Then all of your friends  
The try to kill us  
But only because  
They’d be jealous  
That our love is deeper than  
Edward and Bella’s

If I were a zombie  
I’d never eat your brain  
I’d just want your heart  
Yeah, I’d want your heart  
I’d just want your heart  
Yeah oh

If I were a zombie  
I’d never eat your brain  
I’d just want your heart  
Yeah, I’d want your heart  
I’d just want your heart  
Cuz I want ya

And I’d try  
Not to bite and infect you  
Because  
I’d respect you too much  
Yeah that’s why  
I’d wait until we got married  
And our happiest days would be spent  
Picking off all your friends  
And they’d see  
A love this deep  
Won’t stay buried

If I were a zombie  
I’d never eat your brain  
I’d just want your heart  
Yeah, I’d want your heart  
I’d just want your heart  
Yeah oh

If I were a zombie  
I’d never eat your brain  
I’d just want your heart  
Yeah, I’d want your heart  
I’d just want your heart  
Cuz I want ya

Naruto trudged through the flat street, flooded with his fellow zombies. "GET OFF. damn zombies. just die already wont you?!" said a voice, its echoing voice bouncing off the walls of nearby buildings. Naruto slowly lifted his head and looked around. There he stood, a young man, about 16-17,standing at a bus stop, kicking at zombies in front of him. Naruto slowly trudged towards him, a smile forming on his messy face. A minute later he made it, he stood next to the teen and looked at his eyes, full of life, deep inside he felt a hole forming, as he tried remembering what being alive was like and having eyes that weren't dead inside. The teen looked at Naruto with raged filled eyes. "get away from me or ill kill you, just like every other zombie here." Naruto just stared at the raven head. "WELL GET OUT OF HERE. ILL KILL YOU. JUST LIKE YOU KILLED MY FAMILY... and my boyfriend. I HATE YOU ZOMBIES." Suddenly flashes of narutos past zipped through his head, ones of him and his teacher eating ramen, ones of him and his boyfriend cuddling next to each other... His boyfriend... Looked just like the raven haired man... His name was sasuke. "Sasuke?" Naruto spoke, his voice harsh from lack of usage. "How do you know my name?" Naruto slowly pointed to himself and released a small. "Naruto." Sasukes eyes widened in surprise. "NARUTO!" Sasuke ran over and hugged narutos corrupted body. Naruto smiled and hugged back. "SASUKE GET BACK ITS GONNA EAT YOU." Bullets flew through the air. Sasuke picked naruto up bridal style and started running to get away. Sasuke ran into an alye (sorry i suck at spelling) way and set naruto down. "I love you naruto. I missed you so much." Sasuke hugged naruto. Naruto smiled and mumbled something about food before hugging sasuke and walking away. ~time skip~ Sasuke stood at the top of stairs, gun in one hand and a hammer in the other. He swung the hammer down on the stairs to keep the zombies away from him. "Back off." He mumbled before shooting a couple zombies. Naruto stumbled up the stairs then stopped at the gap sasuke made. He looked up at sasuke with sorrow and want In his eyes. Here I'll help you naruto." Sasuke reached his arm out and grabbed naruto before hoisting him up and enveloping him in a hug. "i love you naruto." He put his hand on narutos cheek and gave him a quick kiss. Naruto smiled before whispering back. "Love you too sasuke"


	2. Requests

Hey guys please request some stories i will get them done ASAP. I will also post them on my wattpad masuna_the_trash_can.   
I will also take some of my requests from my wattpad acount and post them here, like my naruto x sasuke one i just posted, one of my followers requested a sasunaru fanfic. THANK YOU!~ 

OH AND BTW THERE IS AN ANIME NAMED NANBAKA. You should watch it, it's super good and funny. <3


End file.
